Atrápame si puedes
by VaMpIrE-TwIlIgHt1
Summary: Ikuto es un detective joven de 23 años. Una serie de asesinatos le llaman la atención. Su jefe le asigna ese caso, junto a su compañero Nageshiko. Poco a poco va entrando en el caso y al saber quien es el asesino, hará todo para probar su culpa.
1. Capítulo 1

¡Hola! Cuanto tiempo sin vernos n.n

Bueno, pues este es el nuevo fic que les traigo, espero que tengan unos minutos para leerlo y me den su opinión.

**Los personajes no me pertenecen. Pertenecen a Peach-Pit. **

**Atrápame si puedes.**

**Ikuto POV**

—Hey, Ikuto, iremos a comer, ¿Vienes? —me gritó uno de mis compañeros, Yusei Hasimoto.

—No, paso. Quiero ver algo—le contesté mientras pasaba unas hojas, distraído.

—Deberías darte un descanso, Ikuto. —me dijo mi compañero, Fujisaki Nageshiko.

—Si, después. Quiero revisar las hojas que nos dio el capitán. ¿No irás a comer? —le pregunté, levantando la cabeza después de buen rato de no hacerlo.

—No, el capitán dijo que necesitaba hablar con nosotros. ¿Lo recuerdas?

—No. Entonces debemos esperar a que regrese. Salió hace rato y aún no regresa.

—ya regresó. En cualquier momento nos llamara. Prefiero esperar aquí.

Se sentó frente a mí y no se movió. Yo seguí revisando las hojas de hace rato. Era un caso algo extraño: 1 asesinato cada semana, diferente lugar pero mismo día y hora. 5 víctimas en total.

—Tsukiyomi, Fujisaki—nos llamó el capitán.

Nosotros nos levantamos y fuimos con él. Cerró la puerta de su despacho en cuanto entramos.

— ¿Qué es lo que nos quería decir, señor? —preguntó Nageshiko.

—Espero que hayan leído las hojas que les di—esperó a que asintiéramos—bien. Ese caso es uno de los más difíciles que se nos han presentado. Nadie ve nada, nadie escucha nada, nadie sabe nada hasta que aparece el cuerpo. Es por eso que quiero asignarles el caso a ustedes dos.

— ¿Y por qué nosotros, señor? Hay otros detectives mejores—dijo Nageshiko.

—Considero que son los mejores para esto a pesar de ser tan jóvenes. ¿Qué dicen?

Yo me encogí de hombros. De cualquier forma el capitán haría lo que él quisiera.

—Por mí también está bien—dijo Nageshiko.

—entonces no se hable más. Quiero recordarles un poco sobre el caso antes que se vayan; el asesino retiene a la victima por una semana. Después de no hacer nada sospechoso en la semana, manda los cuerpos a las funerarias y contacta a la familia. Quiero que investiguen más detalles. El detective Hotori les ayudará. Se encontraran con él en la cafetería "_Promise"_. ¿De acuerdo? El detective ya se encuentra ahí, estará en la única mesa cerca de la ventana. Ahora, largo.

Salimos y nos dirigimos a ese café. A decir verdad, aunque no lo mostrara, me dio mucho gusto que el capitán nos haya considerado antes que a otros mejores detectives. Llegamos pronto al café y vimos a un tipo rubio leyendo el periódico justo en el lugar que nos había dicho el capitán. Fuimos hacia allá y el tipo dejó el periódico mientras nos señalaba los asientos frente a él.

—Mi nombre es Hotori Tadase y estaré ayudando en este caso, espero que nos llevemos bien—Dijo mientras sonreía y levantaba una mano.

Una chica pelirrosa de ojos ámbar vestida como maid llegó con nosotros.

— ¿Se le ofrece algo, señor? —le preguntó a Hotori mientras daba una pequeña reverencia y sacaba una libretita de su delantal.

—Si, tres cafés descafeinados.

— ¿Algo más?

—Si pudieras incluirte tú en el menú, estaría perfecto—le dijo, intentando sonar sensual.

Casi suelto la carcajada cuando oí el tono que usó. La chica sólo soltó una risita nerviosa y se fue. Ahora ya estaba dudando si en verdad fuera un detective bueno. Tal vez sólo era un tipo acosador que se dedicaba a estar de café en café, viendo a su posible próxima víctima. Después de ver como se iba la chica, se volteo a vernos.

—Bueno, ahora hablando sobre el caso, ¿Qué saben sobre el asesino?

—creo que lo mismo que tú—contesté, algo molesto por su falta de atención.

— ¿Saben lo que les hace a sus victimas?

—si, al menos una parte—contestó Nageshiko, hablando por primera vez desde que llegamos.

—bueno, entonces se los diré: según el forense, pasan varios días sin comer, ya que en su organismo no hay mucha comida, después les provoca las heridas que las matan.

—Básicamente es lo mismo—dije, en el mismo tono de antes. No estaba aportando nada nuevo.

En eso, regresó la chica pelirrosa. Nos puso nuestros cafés frente a nosotros. Nageshiko y Hotori le sonrieron pero yo sólo le dediqué una mirada algo fría. Cuando bajé la vista, me pareció percibir en su mirada algo de odio y rencor. ¿Fue sólo mi imaginación o fue de verdad?

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*././././././././././.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-/-/-/-/-/-/*/*/*/*/*/*/-/-/-/-/

Jeje xD

¿Y que les pareció? Espero que sean muy lindas y me dejen su comentario =)

Tal vez sea algo corto, pero es que en mi libreta se ven muy largos y cuando los paso a computadora, son muy cortos =(

Bueno, espero con muchas ansias sus comentarios

Se cuidan

Nos vemos ;)


	2. Capítulo 2

**Los personajes no me pertenecen. Pertenecen a Peach-Pit. **

**Atrápame si puedes.**

**Ikuto POV**

Cuando nos fuimos del café, le dije a Nageshiko:

—Ese estúpido detective solo va a empeorar las cosas.

—Tal vez tengas razón o tal vez ayude más de lo que piensas—me dijo Nageshiko sonriendo.

Creo que hace rato no me presenté:

Me llamo Tsukiyomi Ikuto, tengo 23 años y acabo de ascender al puesto de detective. Rápidamente me asignaron a Fujisaki Nageshiko como compañero. Tengo una hermana pequeña, Utau. No creo que mi descripción física sea necesaria, pero ahí va: mi pelo y ojos son azul zafiro, soy alto y delgado. Fin.

—Debo ir a hablar enseguida con el capitán—le dije a Nageshiko, cuando estábamos por llegar a la comisaría.

— ¿Es sobre ese detective?

—si, ¿Por qué?

—Porque yo diría que será mejor que te des por vencido. El capitán es conocido por su necedad. No va a querer cambiar al detective.

—Ya lo veremos.

Pero, como la mayor parte del tiempo, Nageshiko tenía razón. Estuve más de media hora hablando con él, intentando hacerlo cambiar de opinión y claro, ya han de imaginar los resultados.

— ¿Y cómo te fue? —me preguntó Nageshiko, al verme salir de la oficina del capitán.

— ¿Cómo crees que me fue? —contesté.

—Te lo dije—sonrió Nageshiko.

—creo que debo hacerte caso de ahora en adelante.

—tal vez no sería mala idea. Pero sólo en ciertas ocasiones. Cambiando de tema, debemos ir con las familias de las victimas con el detective en media hora.

—lo acabamos de ver.

—De cualquier forma, debemos ir a investigar.

Tal y como lo dijo Nageshiko, media hora después, Hotori y nosotros estábamos frente a la casa de la primera victima. Una señora de unos 40 años nos abrió la puerta.

—Buenos días, señora Natsuki—dijo Tadase—le presento a los detectives Tsukiyomi y Fujisaki.

—Buenos días, ¿En qué puedo ayudarles?

—nos gustaría hacerle unas preguntas acerca de su hija—contestó Tadase.

Al principio, frunció los labios, clara señal de molestia. Pero después, se apartó de la puerta.

—les pido por favor que no tome mucho tiempo. Mi esposo llegará pronto y no le gusta hablar sobre ese tema.

—no se preocupe. No tardaremos mucho.

Entramos a la casa y la señora nos ofreció una taza de té.

— ¿Sucede algo para que ustedes vinieran? —nos preguntó la señora, cuando nos sentamos.

—Sucede que han estado ocurriendo otros asesinatos y creemos que es el mismo asesino. Así que, como ya le dije hace unos momentos, nos gustaría hacerles unas preguntas sobre su hija—explicó Tadase.

— ¿Y qué es lo que les gustaría saber? Le dije todo lo que recordaba a la policía ese día.

—Lo sabemos, señora Natsuki—la tranquilizó Nageshiko— pero queremos saber cualquier detalle que usted pueda proporcionarnos sobre su hija. De esa forma, podremos encontrar mas pronto a su asesino.

La señora asintió pero en su cara se notaba la gran tristeza que sentía al hablar sobre su hija.

— ¿Quién fue la ultima persona que la vio? —preguntó Tadase.

—fue una amiga suya. Estaban en una fiesta. Su amiga dijo que Miyu fue al baño y después ya no regresó. La fue a buscar por todo el lugar y no la encontró. —pequeñas lagrimas se comenzaron a formar en los ojos de la señora Natsuki.

— ¿Cuándo fue eso? —pregunté mientras sacaba mi pequeña libreta de notas.

—hace un mes.

— ¿Qué fue lo que hizo las ultimas semanas? —intervino Nageshiko.

—nada fuera de lo normal. Iba a la escuela, salía con sus amigas, hacia la tarea, era una buena niña. No merecía lo que le hicieron—esas lagrimas en sus ojos, comenzaron a resbalar por sus mejillas.

—descuide señora, eso lo sabemos y atraparemos al culpable—dijo Nageshiko, sonriéndole cálidamente.

La señora asintió y se limpio las lágrimas.

— ¿Qué tipo de amigos tenia Miyu? —pregunté.

—pues era muy popular en la escuela. Todos querían ser sus amigos. Pero no tenía nadie sospechoso en su círculo de amigos. Todos eran agradables. A excepción de un chico. Era algo serio y lineal.

— ¿Cómo se llama ese chico? —pregunté.

—se llama Sanjou Kairi. Es un buen chico, sólo algo extraño.

—muy bien. ¿Qué lugares eran los que más frecuentaba? —siguió Tadase.

—pues…iba a reuniones con algunos amigos en sus casas, pero había una cafetería que iba sin falta cada día.

— ¿Cuál es el nombre de esa cafetería? —pregunté.

—"Promise".

Me quedé helado cuando dijo el nombre.

—también había un bar que le gustaba mucho. Se llamaba "Suzuki bar".

Seguí apuntando. ¿Por qué ese lugar me sonaba conocido?

— ¿Actúo extraño los últimos días?

—hm…pues algo. Estaba nerviosa y murmuraba cosas por toda la casa. Por eso decidió ir a esa fiesta.

—muy amable, señora Natsuki, por responder nuestras preguntas.

—Lamentamos su pérdida—dijo Nageshiko.

—si nos disculpa, no queremos seguir incomodándola.

Cuando íbamos cruzando la calle en el auto, vi a la chica pelirrosa de la cafetería, con un chico de lentes. Los mire buen rato, antes de dar la vuelta en la esquina.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

¡Hola!

Jeje,, ya se que no he actualizado en bastante tiempo xD pero es que tenia muchas tareas en la escuela,, es como si los maestros no quisieran que tuviera tiempo libre ¬¬

Bueno, espero les haya gustado el capítulo,,

Cualquier comentario, queja, lo que sea,,

Háganmelo saber con un review ok? ;)

Nos vemos


End file.
